


Taco Bell Saga

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: ‘I won’t let you beat me.’ Tyler thought to himself before he started to try and think of a plan to get his attention off his phone and on Tyler like it should be.





	

Tyler walked out of the kitchen carrying two Red Bulls, with a smile on his face but that didn’t last when he noticed what was in Josh’s hand. H walked over and put Josh’s Red Bull down in front of him on the table before storming over to his own chair. He slumped down and opened his own can and taking a sip, before sighing and putting it down on the floor. He didn’t feel like drinking it anymore.

Tyler sat glaring at the phone in Josh’s hand.

‘ _I won’t let you beat me.’_ Tyler thought to himself before he started to try and think of a plan to get his attention off his phone and on Tyler like it should be.

‘ _What should I do?’_ he sighed looking down at his hands which were fiddling with the sleeves of his hoody. ‘ _Maybe if I got some Taco Bell he would look away from his phone.’_ He thought to himself and that was when he got the perfect idea.

Tyler pulled his own phone of out his pocket and sent a message.

**From Ty To Jish**

**Fast food**

**Greasy Taco**

**I love**

**Sent. Delivered.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**Nacho Bell Grande**

**Cheesy Gordita**

**I like your Nacho’s**

**Like Diarrhea**

**Man I really like Taco Bell**

**Sent. Delivered.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**I know I can’t watch you make my food**

**Drop it on the floor I think that it’s rude**

**Man I really like Taco Bell**

**Sent. Delivered. Read.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**Here’s to the Mexican who makes me my food**

**(Me gusta)**

**Sent. Delivered.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**How is it I just ate**

**And now I have to poop?**

**Sent. Delivered.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**Fast food**

**Greasy Taco I Iove**

**Food like this**

**Can only come from above**

**Sent. Delivered. Read.**

 

**From Ty to Jish**

**Fast food**

**Greasy Taco I love (I love)**

**Food like this**

 

Tyler was so engrossed in his typing he didn’t notice the shadow that was covering his phone until his phone was taken from his hands.

When he looked up there was Josh standing with his arms of his chest with Tyler’s phone in his hand.

Tyler raised his eyebrow smirking before speaking.

“Yes Josh? Is there something you want?” Tyler asked leaning back in his chair, relaxing now that he had Josh’s attention.

Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler before a grin broke out over his face. It was Tyler’s favourite smile, the one that stretches brightens his entire face and causes the corner of his eyes to crinkle.

“Nope. Just wanted to hang out with you without our phones.” He said before grabbing Tyler’s hand and dragging him out of his chair and towards the door.

Tyler grabbed his own coat while Josh was doing the same. He made his way towards the door and was about to make his way outside when he felt something soft wrapped around his neck.

When he looked down he saw it was Josh’s scarf. He looked up and saw Josh with his hand pushed into his pockets and shifting from foot to foot with a light pink blush covering his cheeks.

“It’s, errm, it’s cold outside and we need to keep you from getting ill.” Josh explained before walking away, his cheeks now turning a bright red.

Tyler smiled to himself, pulling the scarf up to cover half his face, and taking a deep breath before hurrying to catch up with Josh.

When he was walking beside Josh he felt a hand envelope his own. When he looked at Josh his cheeks were bright red and he was keeping his eyes facing straight ahead. Tyler felt a blush begin to cover his own cheeks as he tangled his fingers with Josh’s.

 **‘** _I have never loved Taco Bell more than now.’_ Tyler thought to himself, pleased that his plan had worked so well.

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments would be appreciated. Stay alive |-/**


End file.
